love ya
by highlight.forever
Summary: Tooth loves Jack. Jack loves bunny. Bunny loves Jack. Pitch wants Jack to rule the world with him. North has some prombles with Mrs clause. Sandy has a secret girlfriend. JackXbunny JackXtooth JackXpitch NorthXmy charater sandyXmy charater
1. Chapter 1

Tooth's pov

Oh my guardians I can't wait to see Jack it's been 100 years seen we defeded Pitch and it was awesome gettting to know Jack. I love his peferct white hair and amazing shining crystal white teeth and his personality is so funny and thing I look for in a guy and in case you haven't firgured out yet that I am hopefully in love with him. Yes me Toothiana is in LOVE with JACK FROST, well who wouldn't be. Right now I was on my way to the North pole because I saw the lights in the clear sky so I flew to the North pole. As I arrived there I saw everyone was there already and when I came in the Guardians room everyone stared at me I started to blush.

" Sorry am late everyone" I apologised

" Oh do not worry Toothy, it is nothing important just a meeting" North said(sorry can't do accents)

" Yeah Tooth it alright" Said Jack the love of my life and I have to say he looked really hot today.

" Anyway North why did ya call us here" Bunny said who was sitting next to Jack and I actted I was a little bit jealous, ok fine not a little a lot.

" Well I am having a party!" Exclaimed North

" Really" me and Jack said together. See were already a perfect match.

" Yes am I will invited all of the spirits, I will try to get everyone to come. I think I will even invite Mother and Father" he said cheerfully

" Mother and Father!" Bunny exclaimed

" Yes" North asnwered simplily

" I love Father and Mother there like my parents" Jack said suprising the other guardians

" You know Father and Mother?!" I Asked

" Yeah seen am winter I got to meet mother then one day I meet Father when I was at Mother's house with Summer the sprite of summer, April the sprite of spring and Autum the sprite of autum" Jack said the love of my life

" Really?" Asked North

" Yeah there like my sibling" he asnwered

" Oh ok" I said Jealous but not showing.

" When's the party?" Asked Bunny

" In 2 weeks" North answered

" Ok I'll be there" I said and Sandy nodded

" Me too" Jack said and everyone stared at bunny

" Fine I'll come"

" Yes good good now you can all go or stay but I have to go make sent the invitations" North said as he got up and when. I looked at Jack and saw he wasn't there anymore or was Bunny here ever, I got curious but just shugged off.

Jack's pov

Before the meeting

" Rooooo" I screamed

" Gueez Jack am here don't have to scream everyone time you look for me" Bunny the love of my life said

" Aww sorry Bunny mayde I can't make it up to you" I said seducively

" And what is that?" He asked trying to act inccocent

" Just come here" I said as I smashed my lips on his and boy was is good it felt as if our lips belong to each other. Fireworks were going off in my head but soon stop when Bunny pulled away

" Awww" I whinned

" Sorry Jackie but we have to go to the North pole" he said looking up to the sky to see the boreli lights going off

" Aww but after we come back here and continue" I said while pouting

" Ok fine I promise" He said giving me a sweet kiss on my lips but pulling away to soon

" We have to go don't we?" I asked

" Yup" he responded

" Fine" I said standing up and he tapped his foot twice and we when into the tunnel. When we arrived there, only Sandy and North was here so we had to wait for Tooth as if on cue Tooth came in with 6 of her little fairies. As the meeting went on I would catch Tooth staing at me, at first I though I was just he being motherly but then I started to think about it and I came to the conclusion that she might be in love with me. When I said that I knew Summer, Autum and April she seem jealous. If she was then that's bad because I already have Bunny as a boyfriend and I wouldn't want to change that. I think the best way is for me to avoid Tooth for a little while. I hate that we can't tell the other guardians about us because if they might not let us date or they could igrone us for ever and the worst part is that we have to argue and say thing we know will offened the other person. To be true we both hate acting like we hate each other when we both care for each other more that any one else in the world. We've thought about telling them a million times but we can't bear to get regeted by our own family. Is too much to take. I dearly love Bunny with all my heart but I can't bear for him to lost his family like he had once because that would be selfish. If Tooth loved me then I've to date her because everyone thought I loved her but I truly loved Bunny but everyone believes that so he had to act and if everyone believed him then he should be an amazing acter.

Present

" Were back" I exclaimed

" Yup" he said easily

" Wanna go now?" He asked

" Yeah" I answered as if it was the easest question any onw could ever answer and on cue I pulled him into the bedroom and we have some fun for the rest of the day.

Tomorrow morning

Bunny's pov

Last night with Jack was amazing he really knows how to make me


	2. Chapter 2

North's pov

After everyone left I when into my office to think of new ideas to make as toys. When suddenly a Amanda or as the kids know Mrs clause burst in. We were married for 99 years and next week was our 100th anniversary, I was planning to make he a big surprise. We meet back at a year after the fight with Pitch, I just finished delivering toys and we I saw her sleeping on a tree branch so I took her back to the pole and as they say all is history.

She came in was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that when to her legs, the dress had sparkling silver sequences going around her neck. The shoes she was wearing were black small heels with a rose in front. She was the sprite of the New years but the kids thought she helped me and gave me cookies everytime I came home, she did. At new years she tries to make as many people's wishes come true, I was really proud of her and I am glad she's my wife. I could think of anyone better.

She really made my wish came true, sometimes I think of how could I have met such an awesome person. When we started seeing each other the other guardians didn't really like her but as they continued to bond they saw that she is a good person.

" Hello sweet heart" I said to my lovely wife as she walked over to me and sat on my lap.

" Hello" she answered back " how was your day?" She asked with her bright smile of hers.

" Good but am a little bit tried from all the events of the day" I answered back " how was your?" Asked her

" Good I when to visit Mother" she said playing with her hands.

" Oh you did?" I asked intrigued in the conversation

"Uh huh" she said with a nod

" You know Jack he knows her" I said looking at her pretty face

"He does?" She looked up and asked

"Da" I said

"Sooo what are you doing?" Asked the most amazing person in my world,who was sitting on my lap.

" Think of new toy ideas" I responded

" Oh" she said a turning sad.

" What's wrong?" I asked as I notice the sadness that turn in her eyes.

" Oh nothing" she said looking down still upset.

" Come on Amanda please tell me" I begged

" It's just that all you do or talk about is christmas and you don't seem to spend time with me anymore" she confessed as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

" Aww am sorry honey I promise to make more time for you" I said looking at her

" Yeah?" She asked looking up

" Yes" I finished as I put my lips on hers.

Bunny's pov

I woke up with Jack around my arms, right were he should be,Jack one day he would kill me with all this. As I was thinking about all the crazy things we did that night, a special person (to me any way) moved in my embrace.

" 'Ello Jackie" I greeted him

" Hello" he said with a yawn " how long have you been up?" He the center of my life asked

" Not for long" I answered with a shrugged

" Ok" he said as he snuggled deeper in my arms

" Jack do ya want breakfast?" I asked

" Yeah but your making it" He spoke still in my arms

" Ok" I said getting up

" No don't go!" Jack exclaimed

" Don't you want breakfast?" I confusing asked

" Yeah but your fur is so soft, I want to cuddle in in" he said in a pouted

" I'll come back after I finished making your breakfast" I said kissing his pouted lips. He deepen it but I pulled away.

" Not now Jack" I said as I got up and left the room

" You tease to much kangaroo!" I heard Jack shout at me

" Not a kangaroo!" I yelled back.

" You are!" He screamed back.

I would shout back but I don't think I have the strength to go into out fight sex routine. It work like this we have an argument the we just end up having crazy sex.

I arrived in the kitchen to cook Jack's favourite cold bacon and eggs, he can't really eat hot food, it's bad for him. Anyway I took out the bacon and eggs and started to fried them. 6 minutes later they were cooked so I left them to cool down a little bit before going back to the bedroom. I think the only thing me and Jack are gonna do today would be stay in bed, unless one of the guardians call us.

Sometime I think Jack would be better of with Tooth because she is more human that I am, of course she is half humming bird but she is more human. I wonder if Jack will ever break up with

me for her, I don't want him to but if he's happy then I'll be happy. I was deep in my thoughts until I heard a tap on my shoulder, I yep and jump in the air to see Jack standing there not laughing but with arms crossed.

" Do you know how long I've waited?" he asked while pouting

" Sorry frostbite" I apologise

" But you can make it up to me" he said as he moved closer to me.

" How can I?" I asked knowing perfectly wait his asking me

" Well I involves two people... In a bedroom" He started " with a bed... "

"Yeah" I acted to be clueless

" Naked" he finished

" I still dunno what it is your asking me?" I asked sounding dump but I knew from the beginning

"Come on Bunny!" He exclaimed

" Yeah Jack" I answered

" Let's do it!" He exclaimed

" Do what?" I asked but Jack got angry and just pulled to the bedroom.

I swear he will be the deaft of me.


End file.
